Dotty ditty, ditto, doritos?
by akaeve
Summary: written for a Dickens challenge


Dotty ditty, ditto?

(dickens, OK a little something)

"What you reading McWormy?" Tony asked, or was it enquired, as he strode past Tim, to his desk, returning from the boys room.

"This?" as Tim looked up and waved the book at Tony, "Is a copy of a book by a very famous author…"

"More famous, than you?" Tony added sarcastically.

"If I may continue Tony, It is a copy of "_**American Notes for General Circulation" **_by Charles Dickens, I found it in that little second hand book store in the Bohemian district, just off U Street…"

"Uriah Heep?" Dr Mallard asked as he entered the bullpen, shaking his head to one side, "Sorry blocked ears, got water in them this morning as I was showering….What was the question?"

"Dickens….as in the great author, not as in Dickens is that the time, dickens….." now glaring at Tony, "It was written when he visited America in 1842. I have got to the bit where he visits DC, and in fact met the President of the time John Tyler…I love the bit he wrote, and may I quote?" as Tim looked around.

_"...he looked somewhat worn and anxious, and well he might; being at war with everybody - but the expression of his face was mild and pleasant, and his manner was remarkably unaffected, gentlemanly, and agreeable. I thought that in his whole carriage and demeanour, he became his station singularly well." _I was just thinking how apt it was for today's President." Tim finished saying.

"Yes particularly poignant, since Dickens disapproved of the continual existence of slavery, and thus I suppose allowing the present President to become the first Afro-American to preside over this country." Ducky continued.

The elevator pinged and they saw Gibbs and Ziva exit and walk towards the bullpen, Ziva was carrying an armful of presents.

"Christmas Ziva, thought you celebrated Hanukkah?" Tony looked lovingly at the presents.

"I do, but since this is my 2nd Christmas as an American citizen, I thought I would buy you all something nice. The Christmas Carol singers were delightful, and so for you Tiny Tim," as she passed Tim a small elongated box, "And for you, Tony," passing Tony a wrapped box, before turning and handing Duks a parcel "For you Ducky. Now I must go and find Abby and Jimmy. Gibbs, your present is in my pocket if you wish to retrieve." as Ziva held the other two presents tight.

"It's OK Ziva, will get when you return." Gibbs answered.

"So what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Tony now asked, "Not that I'm looking for a party or anything."

"Dad's coming to me….he's getting on a bit and thought it might be good to spend another Christmas together." Gibbs answered, now sitting at his desk.

"I have been asked to go home to see my mom and father. Sarah will be there and so will my grandmother," Tim answered, now looking about.

"So that leaves you and Abigail," Dr Mallard replied, seeing Ziva and Abby round the corner.

"I will not be going home," Ziva answered as she re-entered the conversation.

"No, we are going to have a girly holiday, going bowling, and ice-skating and generally chilling. So Tony, that just leaves you and Ducky." Abby replied.

"Well I have decided to venture further afield this year…I am going to Edinburgh for the bells…..and the Bells, if you get my meaning." Dr Mallard replied laughing, looking at the group.

"So Tony that just leaves you? Where or what have you thought of doing…..going." Tim now questioned.

"Actually," Tim replied looking sheepish, "Have been asked by my father to join him in Acapulco. I don't know…he's old and well we…"

"Don't get on?" Gibbs smiled, "Or is it you might cramp his style."

"Anthony I would go, I mean we all have or had, or will have, an aged parent…they all had, or have great expectations for their offspring. My mother was always so disappointed that I ended up a forensic doctor rather than a medical practitioner. I think she wanted someone to be able to dish out medicines for her." Dr Mallard now said looking at the floor, "But is only when you look and think back, what you should have done or might have done. So I would take the opportunity and go…..who knows Anthony, he might even be able to afford to keep you." Ducky finished saying as the phone rang on Gibbs desk.

"Yep Gibbs….Grab your gear guys, dead Marine, Shepard park." as Gibbs put the phone back in the cradle.

"Hey Boss…..that not where Alexander Robey Shepherd once Governor of DC built Bleak House." Tim asked following Gibbs.

"Sure is McGee…..and no DiNozzo I don't think it was a funeral pyre our Marine got caught up in."

"Never said it was spontaneous combustion….only Duks can determine that." As Tony started singing chestnuts roasting on an open fire, and getting a headslap, from Gibbs as the elevator door shut.

The End.


End file.
